I Wish
by Teleute
Summary: Un semi-monólogo sobre lo que piensa Sylphiel al final de Slayers Next, su amor con Gourry, su propia madurez personal y lugar en el mundo [songfic] L/G A/Z y M/Z


**I wish... **

_Stars that twinkle in the dark,  
you're surely lost, too.  
Are you looking for the far-off tomorrow?   
We're a lot alike, aren't we?_

Hoy a terminado una nueva aventura, volví a verte, regresé a mi ciudad, mi padre vivía, sólo para nuevamente perderlo todo... Ahora estamos aquí todos juntos en la boda de Martina y Zangulus, y me pregunto si algún día yo tendré el goce de estar con aquel a quien amo...

_Even though believing  
in someone hurts,_

Todos estos años esperando, todo este tiempo pretendiendo no saber lo que hay entre vos y Lina. En mi corazón siempre serás un héroe y mi primer amor...

_I wish for your love  
I wish for your love  
Why? Blue stars, please tell me...   
I wish for your love  
...how can I free myself  
from the unending pain?_

Siento las lágrimas rozar mis mejillas, Ameria me ofrece un pañuelo, ella tambien llora de la emoción por la felicidad de Martina. Yo sigo la etiqueta, los modales de dama que siempre me han obligado a seguir toda mi vida y se lo agradesco cortesmente. Pero ahora yo no pienso en los recién casados, tengo mi momento de egoísmo personal y pienso en mí... Nunca me había sentido tan vacía antes...

_Once they learn love,  
people become weak.  
Even if they hold it tightly in their hearts,  
they can't be alone._

Lina y Gourry-sama siguen sin decir nada del accidente dentro de esa extraña dimensión, pero yo se que algo pasó entre ellos, que confesaron al fin sus sentimientos, aunque Lina sea demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo y mi amado Gourry no lo recuerde...

_Even if you hate me so much  
that it can even freeze dreams,_

A veces pienso que es para mejor, no es bueno mentirse a uno mismo, no es bueno tratar de torcer la realidad porque sólo nos acarreará sufrimiento. Tal vez es hora de seguir adelante, he vivido atrapada en mi pasado durante mucho tiempo, necesito aire fresco y renovado para curar viejas heridas invisibles para el ojo humano. La boda ha terminado...

_I wanna be your love  
I wanna be your love  
Why? Can't I kill my loneliness?  
I wanna be your love  
I can't become strong  
with a broken heart._

"Sylphiel", me llama Lina, "Gourry, Ameria, Zel y yo vamos a una posada a comer algo y celebrar, luego seguiremos nuestro viaje ¿querés venir con nosotros? ¡Nadie prepara la comida como vos!". Sonrío debilmente y meneo la cabeza, "Gracias, Lina, pero tengo compromisos, debo reconstruír Sairag hacia un nuevo futuro. Me temo que no podré seguirlos esta vez. Les deseo mucha suerte". El rostro de Lina refleja muchas cosas: lástima, desilusión pero también parece más tranquila que yo no me sume al viaje. No te preocupes Lina, quiero decirle pero las palabras nunca se formularon, has ganado. No puedo combatir contra el amor verdadero, es hora que yo madure y siga mi camino sola...

_I wish for your love  
I wish for your love  
Why? Blue stars, please grant me...  
I wish for your love  
...only this one thing:  
I want to be loved more than anyone else._

Adiós Gourry, haberte amado fue un placer. Hasta pronto Lina, a pesar de ser mi rival, has sido mi mejor y única amiga verdadera. Les deseo la mejor suerte Ameria y Zelgadiss, que su amor por el uno y el otro sea confesado algún día. Recojo mis paquetes y recibo un abrazo de mis camaradas, antes de despedir a Gourry me atrevo a darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle: "Protege bien a Lina". Ella aunque claramente celosa, entiende que no soy rival para ella, que nunca lo seré a partir de ahora. Una lágrima solitaria brota de mi ojo antes de contemplar a lo lejos a mi antiguo amado. Y aunque el dolor sea intenso ahora, como dicen es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado en absoluto... El amor y la desilusión nos hacen despertar a la madurez. Como dije al comienzo, esta aventura ha concluído, pero seguro que muchas más nos esperan. Tal vez en la próxima no participe yo, sin embargo tengo una corazonada que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos las caras...

_**Aclaración**_**:** 'I wish' es la Image song de Yui Houngo de Fushigi Yuugi, cantada por la misma seiyuu de Sylphiel. Slayers es de bueno, en realidad no me acuerdo el nombre del japonés que los creó pero definitivamente no es mío...


End file.
